justtacticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
'Just Tactics Rules' A "Deployment" (army) is comprised of three customizable Squads and a customizable Satellite Deck of at least 40 cards. Controlling "Satellite Uplinks" on the map allows players to draw Cards from their Satellite Decks. To win a match, players must outscore their opponents by destroying enemy units and capturing Control Towers. 'Deployment' Each player gets an un-editable Default Deployment. Players with Paid Accounts can create custom Deployments in the Deployment Editor. A Deployment consists of a Satellite Deck and three Squads, named Alfa, Bravo, and Charlie. At the beginning of every match, each player will not see their Squads on the map, they will only see three Units, they are the Squad Captains. Attached to your Captains, in the form of "Call" Cards, are the Units that you put into each of your Squads. Call cards can be played in unoccupied squares adjacent to the selected Captain. Left to right on the map are always Alfa, Bravo, and Charlie respectively. The total value of a Deployment must be equal to or less than 6,000 points. You get your three Captains for free, they don't use any of your 6,000 points. Your Satellite Deck must have at least 40 cards. 'Units' When customizing your Squads for your Deployment, you can choose from 20 different Units. There are also 6 Deployable units, which are units attached to other units. Phases of Gameplay The phases of gameplay are: 'Upkeep Phase' The player that goes first automatically receives an Upkeep Phase. Each player gets an Upkeep Phase at the beginning of his or her turn. 'Movement Phase' Immediately after Upkeep, the Movement Phase begins. During the Movement Phase, the player can move his or her Units in any order. 'Combat Phase' During the movement phase, players can also play Cards and enter Combat Phases in any order. After each Combat, the player returns back to their Movement phase, at which point they can continue to move, play Cards, or enter additional Combats at their discretion. 'Reflex Phase' Reflex Phases allow players to set ambushes for their opponent. If a player chooses not to spend all of their AP during their turn, they can trigger Reflex Phases on their opponent's turn. A Reflex Phase grabs the Movement Phase away from the opponent. Cards, Effects and Stats Cards are a vital asset that players can use to achieve victory. Some Cards come attached to Units, and some Cards are drawn from your Satellite Deck when you control Satellite Uplinks. Many Cards will attach Effects to their targets. Effects can modify the Stats of a Unit, for example, an Effect may give a unit +5 DF (defense) until its next Upkeep. Tags Some units have Tags attached to them. Tags denote special rules that apply to the Tagged unit. One super important Tag is 'Teleporter.' Your teleporter network is critical to winning in Just Tactics. Victory Conditions / Points System Just Tactics uses a chess-styled timer. When it is your turn your clock runs, when it is your opponent's turn their clock runs. The chess-styled timer gives you the freedom to use up more time when you need it, and less time when you don't. Players must make a move within 2 minutes or they will lose as a result of inactivity. Each player gets 60 minutes on their clock, so the longest a game can last is 2 hours. A typical match lasts 80 minutes. The player with the most points at the end of 20 turns wins. More specifics can be found on the Victory Conditions page. Category:Gameplay Category:Rules